


Take my seat

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Hundred ways to say I love you- Snarry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Make pregnancy, Meltdown, Mpreg, Stubborn Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Harry is pregnant and feel useless, frustrated and everyone is happy to help, mostly Severus who is a softie for Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Hundred ways to say I love you- Snarry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Take my seat

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s the mpreg that was requested to me in the comments of the last part. Dear user, I hope I met your expectations about it, this was my first time writing something like this and I can say is not my area of expertise, I’m more comfortable and confident not writing about this, but not reluctant to do it again. Thanks for the opportunity!

“Thanks for helping me out,” Harry smiles gratefully at Hermione who is tying his shoes as he is unable to see let alone reach his feet, an 7-months belly is in the way.

“It’s a pleasure, Harry. You know that,” the witch smiled up at him. “Want to tell me why have you called in sick this morning? Are you okay?” She asked worriedly. 

“I had a meltdown earlier, I was stressed about anything and everything this morning,” He admitted sheepishly.

“Want to talk about it?” Hermione sat down on the floor looking up at him. 

“I’m so fat, and unattractive, I’m a burden to Severus and everyone around me, I feel so useless. Just like back in 7th year when everyone was trying to protect me...” Harry mumbled. 

“That is not true and you know it. We love you and you could never be a burden to any of us and... Severus loves you so much, he just want to keep you and the baby safe,” Harry knew Hermione was right but he couldn’t shake the unpleasant feeling in his chest. 

“I know, and I love you all. I know he means well it’s just I feel like everything is about the baby and how I’m unable to do things on my own. Hermione, I never needed anyone to tie my shoes, not even with the Dursley’s,” a few tears had escape from Harry’s eyes, signs of his frustration. 

“You still don’t get it uh? We aren’t doing this because you’re useless, it’s just we want to help you, babies are a big responsibility and you shouldn’t deal with it on your own,” Hermione’s tone wasn’t reproachful, she just wanted him to understand. “I know you’re scared about many things and I know things aren’t easy when your pregnant, Rose pregnancy was terrible for me, but eventually I realized I needed help, gladly Pansy was around when I needed her, so please let Severus and your friends take care of you, it’s hard for us to see you struggle,” 

“You’re right,” Harry sighed. “I haven’t been fair to any of you, poor Sev,” he lamented. 

“Don’t beat yourself so hard, what you’re feeling is perfectly normal,” 

“Thanks Mione,” He made grabby hands at her to help her stand up and brought her into him for a grateful hug. “Is there any chance you could take me with you to the meeting?”

“Sure,” Hermione agreed and helped him get to the teachers lounge where Severus has called them all for a meeting. 

Severus was in a bad mood and it shows in his tone, his velvety voice was filling the room and the hallway, he was not having anybody’s bullshit today, he just wanted to go back to his quarters and cuddle with his husband. 

“Mrs. Parkinson, you awfully late,” Severus called out when Hermione made herself visible in the meeting. 

“My sincere apologies, Headmaster. I was helping Professor Potter-Snape to get here,” she apologized moving aside to leave a very pregnant Harry in sight. 

“Harry,” Severus whispered. His tone and expression softened at the sight of his smiling husband. He quickly stood up and made his way to where he was and occupied the place Hermione just left. “Are you okay? I thought you were staying in,” 

“I was, but I realized that I owe you an apology, I shouldn’t have snapped at you this morning, I’m really sorry, love,” Harry whispered even though Severus cast a Silencio charm around them as they started walking to the head of the table. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, dear,” Severus smiled. Everyone in the room noticed it, it was not usual to see their headmaster smile but every time it happened it was because of Harry. 

“You’re always good to me, I’m sorry for being cranky,” Harry continued to apologize and Severus leaned in to kiss his husband in the lips, it was quick but effective to make Harry blush. 

“Don’t worry about that. Take my seat,” he offered moving the chair for him to sit. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked concerned. 

“I am, thank you. I love you,” 

“I love you too,” Severus moves a strand of tick and unruly hair from Harry’s face behind his ear and caressed his cheek with devotion and pure love for the man in front of him. “Alright, shall we?” He tilted his head to the table where everyone was observing, expecting. 

“We shall,” Harry nodded and Severus dropped the charm before turning to the attendees and starting the meeting. 


End file.
